


in this life and the one that follows

by Honeyedwine



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Hopeful Ending, they get to see naath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyedwine/pseuds/Honeyedwine
Summary: Missandei turns to him, whispering in valyrian “I want to be by your side in this life and the one that follows, if you’ll have me. Will you have me, my love?”He strokes her hair, calloused fingers catching on the curls. “My side is a dangerous place,” he warns. “But I am selfish and want you here always just the same.”or the one where all the canon sadness and tragedy happens but somehow they find a peaceful ending





	in this life and the one that follows

**Author's Note:**

> i am not a great writer, i know this, but i really wanted to get this out of my system because these two remind me of so many Spartacus quotes and this one inspired me to write a bittersweet happy ending for them. i hope you like it??? uh so yeah!

There was a time. A moment between them mere hours before Grey Worm ventured to Casterly Rock with his men all that time ago. They lay together side by side on soft spun sheets sweat cooling between them from earlier passions. Missandei turns to him, whispering in valyrian “I want to be by your side in this life and the one that follows, if you’ll have me. Will you have me, my love?”

He strokes her hair, calloused fingers catching on the curls. “My side is a dangerous place,” he warns. “But I am selfish and want you here always just the same.” 

They kiss and stroke and hug. Clinging to one another knowing that he’s going a place she cannot follow no matter the promises and platitudes. 

But he made it back. He survived Casterly Rock, he survived to fight for his queen against the Long Night. He lost and sacrificed oh so many of his friends, his brothers in arms. He survived it all to return to her side. Only to find that the danger is not at his side but when they are apart. 

“Get to the skiff. Now!” The last words he says to her. The ones that part them in this life. 

“Missandei? Missandei??” He calls out as he crashes onto the shore, searching frantically to no avail. 

He sees her again, his love, his light, his weakness. Sees her standing in chains again, surrounded by enemies and weapons. The usurper Queen just beyond her shoulder. 

Tyrion steps out to give some speech about monsters, and babies and surrender. All Grey Worm can focus on is the blood rushing in his hears as he looks at his love surrounded. Vulnerable and chained in a high place far removed from his side. His side where she always wanted to be. My fault, he thinks. I sent my heart to her doom. My fault. 

She looks into his eyes, her face resolute. Strong to the very end. Missandei gives her last words, “Dracarys” and the sword swings. The words that set her free in the Plaza of Pride so long ago set her free from her final chains as well.

He turns, he cannot bear to see her body fall. He can almost hear her, his heart, crashing to the sands. Their queen walks away from the sight, anger radiating off her in waves.

He goes to her alone, gathering her body, her head in his arms. For a day he is inconsolable, he won’t let them touch her, he won’t leave her side. He is covered in her blood and knows in his heart he will never be clean again. 

The day after their queen builds her a large pyre and he must lay her upon it himself. He considers laying down alongside her. But her last words ignite the queen and she is prepared for vengeance with fire and blood. 

There‘s an assault on the castle, Tyrion informing them of hidden tunnels and pathways to important rooms. There’s fighting, there’s screaming and shouting. There’s blood so much blood but all Grey Worm can focus on is the hulking figure protecting the usurper queen. The one who robbed Missandei of life. 

There’s a fight more gruesome than any Grey Worm has ever experienced. The giant lands a blow to Grey Worms stomach, slicing him open just before Grey shoves his spear through the giant’s eye. He’s dying he thinks. He looks down to see blood gushing from his wounds. There’s darkness and cold and fear. 

And then there’s warmth. It feels like sunshine on his skin. He no longer feels a hard floor beneath him but something grainy, malleable. Sand. How is there-

“Torgo Nudho” she says.  
Grey Worm opens his eyes. He sees her, his light, his love, his heart. The sun frames her hair in a halo of light, she wears soft white linens unlike the leathers he remembers her in. She is whole and smiling down at him from his prone position. She reaches her hand out to him.

He takes it, grasping his abdomen instinctively. But there’s no wounds, no blood, and he’s no longer in his armor? He stands, shirtless wearing loose white linens similar to Missandei. Confusion etched on his face, his eyes meet Missandei’s.

“What is this place, my love?” He asks.

“I told you once that I would be by your side in that life, and the one that followed. We are in the one that follows, darling. This is Naath or at least fashioned to look like it. Beautiful, yes?”

“Glorious.” He grips her waist, pulling her close to him. He places his hands on her cheeks and looks into those beautiful brown eyes. “I love you Missandei from the Island of Naath. Thank you for inviting me to your afterlife.”

“The pleasure is mine”, she says and smiles.


End file.
